The Motion (Ch1)
by RomanReignsforlife
Summary: Read and review. Brie and Bryan need a dog sitter. John and Nikki's relationship is on the rocks. A certain girl captures John's attention. Will John choose Nikki or Cole?. Crappy summary I know. :p Just it read the story. Ha ha. I down own WWE. Just the plot and my character. Warning: Bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Brie was washing the dishes while Bryan was sweeping the floor.

Hey, Bryan".

"Hmm".

"I've been doing some thinking lately..."

"Uh oh. Are you going to get arrested?".

"No! It's just that, we're always on the road and we need someone to watch Josie and take care of the house".

"Don't we have neighbors for that?".

"Yeah but I need someone to feed Josie and stuff".

"I can talk to our friends".

"None of them live in Seattle".

"Alright. I'll, uh, I'll post an add on craigslist and in the newspaper".

"Okay. But be careful. They're psychos in the world".

"I know. And I'm married to one".

Brie slapped Bryan on the arm.

"Ow!".

Bryan laughed.

"But you married a beautiful psycho!".

"Mmm. I did".

Bryan pecked Brie on the lips. He swept the dust on the dust pan and threw it in the trash. Brie wiped the dish counter down with a paper towel.

Brie smiled. "Look at us. So basic. So traditional. Cleaning and what not".

Bryan chuckled. "Oh, yeah. John Cena and your sister have nothin' on us!".

Brie giggled. "Speaking of them...Nikki changed her mind".

"About what? What do you mean?".

"She doesn't want marriage, or kids anymore".

"Really?".

"Yeah. She said after seeing Nattie, and TJ, fighting she doesn't want to go through a divorce".

"Huh".

"There's something in my gut that's tell me Nikki, is doing this for John. He's a good guy I just don't want her to..."

"Make a decision that's for him and not for her self".

"Yeah. he was so happy he told her that. And he seemed lost when she told John, she wants marriage and kids".

"Well, It's gotta be tough to be at a cross roads. At the end of the day...Your sister is going to do what's best for her. I just hope that this is what she really wants, and if she changes her mind...Maybe he's not the one for her. It's not the end of the world".

"I know. I just want my sister to be happy".

"Babe, the best thing you can do is let her figure it out and live her life. Let her make her own decisions. Good. Bad. Or indifferent".

Brie nodded her head slightly. "See? This is why I love you".

"Other than the fact we had some GOOD sex last night. Which resulted to some GOOD sleep". Bryan smiled.

Brie blushed. "Yes. And also because you're wise and insightful".

"I try madam".

She smiled and kissed him.

"I'll get started on finding a dog sitter".

Bryan wrote the add om craigslist.

Job needed for: Dog sitting. Josie is 4 years old. She loves to play fetch. Tug of war. And go for walks. Needs to be fed three times a day. And taken out to the bathroom. Must be between 17-19 years old. NO weirdos. NO pedophiles. Must have a good personality and sense of humor. If you're interested please call this number. Or email me. Thank you.

He reviewed it and clicked 'post add'.

*That same night at some girl's house*

"Finally! A decent looking job". Cole said smiling.

"Hey, honey".

"Hey, mom".

"How was your day at work".

"Horrible. The people at work laughed at me when I couldn't get something right. Boston Markets sucks".

Cole's mom gave her an 'I'm sorry' look. "Anything on the job search?".

"Yeah. This dog sitting job".

Cole's mom skimmed through the job description. "Hmm. This looks really nice. You going to apply?".

"Duh!".

Cole wrote the number down on her phone and called it.

"Hello?". Bryan answered.

"Hi, my name is, Cole Oliver. I just saw your add and I would like to be a dog sitter for Josie".

"Great! Can we meet tomorrow?".

"Of course".

"Okay. Swing by my house tomorrow around 1 pm. I'll text you the directions from where you live. And I'll let you meet Josie, me, and my wife, Brie".

"Okay. 1 pm it is".

"Great! See you tomorrow".

"Will do. Bye".

"Bye".

*At Brie and Bryan's house*

"Who was that?". Brie asks.

"That was a lady named, Cole. She was asking about the add I posted".

"She wants to do it?".

"Yes. We're meeting her tomorrow".

"Oh, good!".

*At Cole's house*

"Mom! I'm going for the job interview. Wish me luck!". Cole yelled.

"Good luck!".

Cole locked the door and headed to the house. Once she got there She turned the car off and knocked on the door. She waited patiently.

"Hi! You must be Cole!". Bryan beamed.

"I am. And you're...Bryan?". Cole smiled politely at the submission specialist.

"Yes. Come in".

"This is a lovely house!". Cole cooed.

"Thank you! Brie, Cole is here!".

"Coming!".

Brie walked out the kitchen and into the living room. "Hi, I'm brie!".

"I'm Cole!".

They shook hands as they smiled at each other. "Please. Sit. Are you thirst?".

"No I'm okay. But thanks".

"Okay, so..."

"Sorry to cut you off. I just have to say one thing".

"Shoot". Brie said.

"You guys look really familiar".

"Is it because we're the cutest couple in, Seattle?". Bryan asked.

Cole chuckled. "No. You both are in WWE. I'm a huge fan!".

"Thank you".

"Aw, thanks. Hey! And you got the Brie mode shirt and my husband's jacket. You got swagger, Cole. I dig it!".

Cole laughed. "Thanks".

"Let's get to it. How long can you take care of Josie?". Bryan asked.

"For as long as you need".

"Are you in school?".

"I'm graduating High School in a week. I'm going to Culinary school in a few months. I love to cook. And bake".

"Do you have transportation here?".

"Yes. I drive a Prius".

"Do you drink alcohol or do drugs?".

"No".

"Do you throw parties?".

"I'm not into the whole party and bar scene".

"Do you have a dog?".

"I do. He's a puppy. A pug. His name is Joey. I have another pug named Max. They're too cute for words!".

"Why should we give you this job?". Brie asked.

"Because I am responsible. Loyal. I love dogs and I'm trustworthy. I get the job done and I'll take care of Josie like she is my own dog".

"Okay. Well, you got the job! Congrats!". Brie smiled.

"Yay! Now I can leave my job at Boston Market".

"That bad?". Brie asks.

"You don't know the half of it. That job blows ass".

Brie and Bryan laughed.

"We're going to pay you $20 an hour".

Cole's smiled got wider. "Hey, can I bring my two dogs to play with Josie?".

"Sure! We also have my twin sister, Nikki we want you to meet".

"And our friend, John".

"Okay. That's cool with me. And thank you so much for this chance".

"No-no. Thank you".

"When can I meet them?".

"Soon. They're traveling right now".

"Oh, cool".

"Well, I have to go. I'll see Josie and you two love birds...tomorrow".

"Yeah. Drive safe". Bryan said.

"Yeah. Wear your seat belt missy!".

"Seat belt and driving safe isn't my style". Cole said with a grin.

"Brie...I think she would be good for John".

"How so?".

"I got a text from him last night. Your sister fucked up really bad".


	2. Chapter 2

"What did my sister do?". Brie asked worriedly.

"She ran off with her ex husband".

"WHAT?!". Brie shrieked.

"Brie..."

"That fucking...broad! How can she do this to, John?". Brie was fuming. She was so pissed. Brie also frowned. She felt bad interfering in Nikki's and John's relationship, but all she wanted to do was help. She never thought her sister would be this stupid. EVER.

"Poor, John. I can't imagine what he's feeling".

"Me neither. I'll call him. Should we invite him over?".

"Yeah. If he wants". Bryan said.

Brie dials John's number.

"Hello"?". He answered sounding upset.

"Hey, John. How are feeling?".

"Honestly...I don't know".

"Do you want to come over?".

"Yeah. I could use a friend or two right now".

Alright. See you in a few minutes".

"Alright".

John hung up. "I wish I can find my sister and rip the hair off her head!".

"Honey, there's no sense being violent. We just gotta talk this out".

"Easy for you to say! Seriously, why would she...You know what? I need to be alone. Let me know when he's here".

"I will".

A few minutes later John knocks on the door. "Brie, he's here!".

"I'll be right out".

John walks in and closes the door. "Hey man". Bryan says.

"Hey".

"Do you want anything to eat? Something to drink?".

"Chocolate peanut butter protein shake is fine, thanks".

Bryan nods and mixes it in. "Talk to me. What happened?".

"I just...I don't think I loved her enough. Does that make sense?".

Bryan put the blender on and poured the shake into three small cups. "That makes sense. I think you loved her a lot. She just..."

Brie walks out of the room and sits next to John on the stool near the counter. "I'm sorry for what she did".

"It's alright".

"No offense, but it's really not. And I'm sorry for trying to ruin what you and Nikki had".

"I forgave you a long time ago. I'm so...I don't know what to think. I put all this energy and effort into what me and her had, and she just throws it away. Just like that".

"Did she leave anything behind before she left?". Bryan asked.

"Yeah. I brought the note she left me". John takes out the note from his pocket trying to fight back his tears. John clears his throat. "To, John. I've been seeing my ex husband for Eight months. We've been seeing each other as friends with benefits and as time grew, we started falling for each other all over again. He wants kids like I want kids. He wants to re-kindle our marriage and give me marriage like I want. I love you, John. But my ex husband, David, is the one for me. Good luck in finding the girl of your dreams.

Sincerely,

Nikki

John erupted with tears. Brie hugs him. Bryan puts an arm around him to comfort him. "I'm so sorry. It'll be okay". Brie said softly.

"Don't be scared to cry. You did everything you can to make Nikki happy, and she made a huge mistake letting you go". Bryan said calmly.

John wept and whimpered. "Are...A-are you sure I did all i could to be a g-good m-man...to...t-to her?".

"John, of course you were! Sure, you guys had your problems but I saw on her face how happy she was". Brie said.

"Then why do I feel...l-like an i-idiot?".

"She's the idiot. Your a good man". Bryan said.

*Cole's p.o.v.*

"Can you just go away, already?". Cole asked irritated.

"I can't do that. Just hear what I have to say". Her now ex boyfriend Travis said.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. Now, kindly leave".

"Or what, sweetheart?". He asked as he grinned.

"I'll call the police. Get out of my room. Now!".

"You'd do that to me?".

I dialed 9-1-1 on my phone. All I have to do is push the call. "Yeah".

"Calm down, doll face. Take me back. You know you will. You always have".

I rolled my eyes. My cheeks were turning red and my eyes were already red and puffy from crying. "That's before I discovered you had sex with my mom, and became a home wrecker! GET OUT! Dad!". I yelled from upstairs as I shoved him as he chuckled.

"Okay, fine! I'm leaving!".

Thank goodness he left. He's such a douche bag! My mom, dad, and I had a great family. And he just destroyed it. My dad works a lot. My mom got tired of my dad's work schedule so Travis, he flirted with my mom. And I caught them on the couch downstairs. It was awful. My dad was devastated. He took my mom's clothes, and threw it out in the front yard. She packed her suitcases and left. They fought. They yelled a lot. And he asked for a divorce. She agreed. Fuck, I'm so angry and sad.

*At Brie and Bryan's house*

"Hey, John? Would it be too soon if I introduce you to our dog sitter?".

"Brie!". Bryan said appalled.

"You know what? Fuck, Nikki! Life is too short to be sad. When can I meet her?".

Brie and Bryan smiled.

"Tomorrow". Bryan said.

"Is she cute?". John asks.

"Yeah. She's pretty". Brie said as she smiled.

"What does she look like?".

"5'3. Long Brown hair. Nice figure. Green eyes. British 19 years old".

"I think I need a cold shower. Got a shower?".

Brie playfully rolled her eyes. Bryan laughed.

*Cole's house*

I screamed into a pillow as loud as I could. I wish these tears would stop. Seeing as my dad and I are crying together I feel like shit. My dad is a great guy, and my mom is such a home wrecking slut!. With my phone in my hands I get a text from Brie.

From Brie: Hey, Cole, are you single?.

I raise my eyebrow suspiciously.

From Cole: Yeah. Por que?.

From Brie: There's a guy I want you to meet.

From Cole: What's his name?.

From Brie: John. Cena.

I smiled and felt my heart getting happy. He is my favorite wrestler! And I get to meet him. I hope I don't embarrass myself.

A/n: I made up Nikki's ex husband's name. Tell me what you think of this story, so far. :)


	3. Chapter 3

From Bryan: I know this is sudden, but can you dog sit today? Bring yours pugs if you want?.

From Cole: Yeah! Be right over. :D

Cole's p.o.v.

I was doing an oil change in my car. I grabbed both of my pugs, then I closed the hood and put my car on and drove to my new job. I parked on the side of the street in front of Brian and Brie's house. I saw them playing outside with Josie and I saw the man himself-John fucking Cena. He looks so hot. But he's A LOT older than me! Oh, well.

"Hey, guys!". I yelled smiling at them.

"Hey, Cole!". Brie yelled.

Walking with both of my dogs they ran over to Brie and Bryan. Walking over to them I see John smiling at me. If I needed a shower right now it'd have to be a cold one.

"Hey, I'm John". He stuck his hand out.

"H-hi I-I-I'm Cole. Nice to meet you". I shook his hand. Why am I so hypnotized by him right now? I'd like to think it's that tight shirt he's wearing? And them jean shorts.

"So..." I said. "How's Nikki doing?".

John's smile fell. "She, uh, she left me".

Why? Why did I have to ask? I'M SUCH AN IDIOT.

I frowned. "I-I'm sorry. Asking you that was out of line".

"It's okay".

"New topic! I know your going to be in that movie with Amy Schumer. That sounds like fun". I said cheery. And yet I'm sounding like a stalker.

He smiled once again. There you go, Cole. Way to make a jump shot. Nice flashiness.

"Yeah, it's pretty hilarious. After that movie I'm doing nay mother. A crime thriller called, 'love thy not'.

"Nice! I know it's the fan in me talking, but...I'm a huge fan! I been a fan since I was 8".

"Ah, thank you".

"I don't care what anyone says. I just really need to know this question. Is Randy Orton really an asshole?".

John chuckled. "He used to be. But now he's definitely cooled down. He's a lot more mellow now. I'm proud of him".

"You sound like a father".

John laughed.

"Do you want to walk the dogs with me?".

"Sure! I want to get to know you more". He said winking at me.

I smirked at him. "I dig that. Hold on". I called the dogs. "Pugs, come here". They ran over to me. "Come on, Josie". I put them on separate leashes and we all walked.

"Can I tell you something private?". He asks.

"Go for it. I'm all ears, darling".

John's p.o.v.

I want to tell her about me and Nikki. Deep down inside I'm still sad. I know, I know. I couldn't give her what she truly wanted. But at least I was upfront with her.

"I'm still sad. About Nikki".

"Aw, I'm sorry. What happened?".

I told her the story.

"Wow. She just up and left?".

"Yeah".

Cole's p.o.v.

I feel bad for him. He don't need her. She ain't nothing special to begin with.

"Can I tell you something? That's if you want to hear it".

"Yeah".

"You're way to good for good for her. It's not fair she got pissed at you, when you didn't tell her about the nude scene in your movie. But you didn't get prissy when she hid the fact that, she froze her eggs, or whatever, and didn't tell you about who she married. I don't thinks she's good for you".

"Yeah, I know. And I was fair. I was good to her. I guess all she wanted to be was my arm candy and someone to have sex with".

"Just by talking to you, you're much more than that. I can see it. And on top of that, you got yourself a big ol butt!".

John's p.o.v.

I laughed. Is she...Checking me out. I can't lie, I like what I see. That booty have me like daaaamn!.

"I appreciate that. I look when you check me out". I grinned at her.

"Oh, yeah?". She asks.

"Yeah. You got yourself a nice body too".

She giggled. "Thanks boo. Can I ask you something private?".

"Go for it".

"What happened between you and your ex-wife?".

He frowned. "She cheated on me. With my cousin".

"I don't get it, John. What kind of ho would want to hurt you? I guess they don't realize what they got and who they got".

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?".

"I used to. He wanted to be engaged to me but I'm nowhere near ready for that. He became really odd and he's a dick".

"I know this is a weird thing to ask, but...Have ya'll ever done..."

"What? oh-no! I want to wait for the right person".

"That's good. I respect that completely".

"Thanks. Do you want to play a game?".

"Yeah. 20 questions?".

"I want to start first. Favorite movies?".

"Action. Comedy. Some drama. Spy movies. You?".

"Psychological horror. Slasher films. Thriller. Some crime. Marvel action movies. Comedy. A few romantic comedies. Some drama movies. Favorite color?".

"Blue. You?".

"Black. Silver. Red. And Grey. Favorite food?".

"Pizza. You?".

"Same".

This went on for about twenty minutes. "Weirdest thing done in bed with your ex?".

"When he was twerking and slapping his ass on Skype".

I laughed hysterically. "Wait-what? He, hahahaha".

She giggled and shrugged.

"You?".

"When Nikki imagined my dick was soup and starting slurping".

She laughed. "Hahaha. WOW!".

"How good or bad, was your ex at making out. Or kissing". I laughed.

"It was like kissing a duck with big fish lips. Has Nikki ever burped or fart during sex?".

"Actually, yeah. She farted a few times during sex. We stopped afterwards". She laughed.

"Can I have your number?".

"Sure. Tell me your number. I'll text you. Would you date again?".

"It'd be tough, but yeah. What are you doing tonight?".

"Not much. Why?".

"Do you want to see a movie with me, and grab some dinner before hand?".

"Sure!".

"Yay! Just for you, we'll see that new scary movie; it follows".

She smiled. "Good! Just don't get scared. and if you do, don't worry..." She whispered in my ear, "I'll protect you".

I smiled. I want her body so bad. Like no one has any idea how secretly horny I am. Right now.

"I'll pick you up at 8".

"Perfect! I'll something really sexy for you. Just you wait".

I smiled. She is so fucking perfect.

A/n: I made up the whole his ex wife cheating on him thing. No disrespect to him. I love John. (Not in that way, as a fan). :) Let me know what you think!


End file.
